Losers should stick together
by Ryjia
Summary: Oneshot, done for a drabble contest.Summary: After a rough night, both give up and find themselves worthless.Warning: ZaDr, don't like it don't read it!


**Title:** We losers should stick together  
**Summary:** After a rough night, both give up and find themselves worthless.  
**Warning:** ZaDr, don't like it don't read it!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Invader Zim, I do not make any money out of this, so don't sue!

* * *

**We losers should stick together**

He felt fuzzy and he was in pain when he drifted back to consciousness. He moaned and wanted to lift his arm, though when he tried pain soared thru. He yelped and dropped his arm back on his chest. Dib opened his own eyes to stare straight into a pair of magenta ones.

He yelled and scrambled back. Though, this wasn't one of the smartest things to do. Dib scrambled back so far that he fell of… Whatever he was lying on.

He cursed under his breath and looked around, but it was too dark too see anything. He did recognise the object he was lying on earlier as a bed. Zim's head peeked over the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" The alien asked.

"Yeah... Hey? Why do you care?" Dib retorted puzzled. "Where am I and what's going on?"

"Good." Zim leaned over and helped Dib up, ignoring his protests. "And I don't. You're in my base." Zim pushed him back on the bed roughly.

"No way! I'm not going to let you run freaky alien experiments on me!" Dib tried to wiggle free of the grip Zim had on his shoulders now, ignoring the pain it caused.

"If I was going to run tests on you I wouldn't do that in a bed, but on an autopsy table, or in a test tube!" Since Dib didn't stop struggling Zim cradled his waist and pinned his wrists to the bed. "You're hurt, so stop squirming!"

"What are you planning at, Zim?" Dib spat.

Zim looked down at Dib as his eyes glazed over, finally he answered: "I'm going to heal you and then leave!"

"What?" Dib wasn't entirely sure he had understood that, did Zim say he was going to leave?

"I'm leaving Dib-human. Zim's had enough of this filthy planet! I'm sorry for what I did to you, so I'm going to heal you and then I'm leaving!" Zim still straddled him, but had released Dib's wrists.

Dib tried to recall what had happened, but found out he couldn't remember.

"What…" Dib muttered confused.

"I've had it with earth! I've had it with this stupid mission!" Zim continued his rant, taking no notice of Dib's confusion.

Zim got up and dusted himself of. "This stupid fake mission…" He muttered, more to himself than Dib.

That was when Dib remembered: Zim, the pain, the screams, the cuts, the kicks, the bruises, the blood, the tears… And his own troubles before Zim's.

"Zim, what happened?" Dib asked.

"I blamed you for everything that had happened to me…"

"What happened before you did that?" Dib winced when Zim put some liquid on one of the cuts on his chest.

Zim seemed to ignore him and Dib was about to ask again when he heard the alien mutter: "I found out about the lie…"

"What lie?"

"My mission, it was a lie. I'm not here to conquer earth. I'm here because I'm exiled." The alien disappeared and came back little later with some gauges.

Zim growled when the boy backed away as he wanted to bandage him: "Sit still!"

When Dib ignored the order he grabbed the boy roughly by his shoulders with his spider legs: "You're making it harder."

After Zim finally bandaged Dib there was silence. Dib fidgeted with his bandages and Zim sat on the bed next to him. The silence unnerving him and the question spooking him, Dib spoke: "Why did you fix me up? Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"I… I couldn't." Zim hissed. "I really wanted to, but I couldn't."

Silence filled the room once again; this time Zim was the first to break it.

"I should just give myself to you… So you can dissect me and show me to the world, then one of us would accomplish what he wanted."

"No he wouldn't." Dib was bitter. "No one would believe me. Even if I'd cut you open and give your squidly spooch to a biologist he wouldn't believe that it was alien. No one listens to me!"

Dib sobbed: "Not even my father believes me. I'm just insane! My sister hates me and I'm disowned." He looked down at that, trying to stop the tears. "I'm Dib Membrane, the poor insane disowned son of the famous professor Membrane who spent all of his life chasing an alien!" He scowled at himself. "I'm such a loser."

Zim snorted before laughing his famous maniacal laughter: "And I'm Zim, the short exiled Irken with a fake mission to keep myself occupied with, he who can't even kill his greatest enemy!" He crawled to Dib, who was really crying now and put his arms around the boy, hissing as some of the tears burnt his skin. "We're both losers…"

Dib stiffened before relaxing in the embrace of the Irken, which felt strangely warm, warmer than a human's, not that he'd had anything to compare it with… He wiped at his eyes before he half-heartily laughed. "You know… I think… We losers should stick together." He lowered his voice. "Take me with you, into space."

"I'll take you…" Zim cupped Dib's face and brushed his lips briefly against the human's: "We losers should stick together." Dib reached up and kissed the alien back.

* * *

**A.N:** My first drabble_ and_ my first finished ZaDr_ and_ my first fic on Wow! I hope you like it... Review please. 


End file.
